Slang
It should be noted that some slang terms have completely different meanings in different countries. * Billie: (Australian) Bong or water pipe. * Blunt: a hollowed out cigar filled with Cannabis. * Bong: A device made of ceramic or glass in which smoke is bubbled through a chamber filled with water to cool the smoke. * Bobby Brown: Brown, low quality. * Boomstam: (German - boom 'tree' and stam 'trunk' (a fat joint.) * Bowl: The part of the pipe that holds the weed. * Choof: (Australian) Weed, pot... * Chronic: High quality marijuana. * Clambake: See Hot Box * Cone: ** A cone-shaped marijuana cigarette. ** (Australia: See Bowl) * Cotton Mouth: Very dry mouth, thirsty. * Couch Lock: You don't want to move a muscle. (Indica high) * Crutch: A small piece of firm paper or card put in the end of a joint so you don't burn your fingers or get ash in your mouth. * Dank: High quality, potent marijuana * Dime: $10 worth of marijuana. * Doobie: A marijuana cigarette, more often used to describe larger marijuana cigarettes. * Dro: Pot grown indoors in hydroponic chambers, which regulate light, humidity, and temperature. Usually a higher, more pure quality of weed than that found elsewhere. * Dub or Dub sack: Twenty dollars worth. * Eight Ball: An eighth of an ounce. * Eighth: An eighth of an ounce or 3.5 grams. * Fire: High quality cannabis. * Ganja: Marijuana (from Sanskrit) * Getting "greens": Getting the first (green) hit. * Glass Lung: A method of smoking hash. * Green Dragon: A tincture made from high proof alcohol and buds, leaves and stems of Cannabis. * Hashish: (better known as Hash) is the resin collected from the flowers of the cannabis plant. The primary active substance is THC (tetrahydrocannabinol) although several other cannabinoids are known to occur. * Hash Oil: Hash oil is an evaporated solution of Tetrahydrocannabinol and various other compounds produced by a solvent extraction of cannabis. * Hot Box: To smoke in a small enclosed area such as a car, closet or very small bathroom. * J''' or '''Jay: A marijuana cigarette. * Joint: A marijuana cigarette. * Jonkoe or Jonkel: A marijuana cigarette. * Kief: Sticky resinous powder from the female bud (trichomes). * Kine: (though commonly misinterpreted as "Kind" Bud, kine is the Hawaiian word for "excellent") * Kush: a strain named for the region of Kush in Central Asia. Often misused to mean high quality. * Mids: Mid-grade cannabis * Mota: Mexican slang for cannabis. It literally means "speck". * P-Lo: Slang for "Pipe" * Pakalolo: Hawaiian word for marijuana 'Paka' meaning tobacco 'Lolo' meaning crazy * Piece: Can refer typically to any apparatus used to smoke cannabis, ie: pipe, bong, etc. * Pretsigaret ('funcigaret'): A marijuana cigarette. * "Regs": Regular quality. Just above schwag. * Resin: is the thick, sticky black residue left in pipes and bongs after several uses. It is high in tar and low in THC but is nonetheless valued because it can get you high when you're desperate. * Roach: The end of a marijuana cigarette. * Roach clip: A device used to hold on to the stub of a joint. * Schwag (also spelled schwagg or shwag): Very low quality marijuana - (brown, dry, seedy, low level or headach-y high) * Scooby Snacks/Scoobies: Ash that gets sucked into your mouth from the pipe or joint. * Shake: Small fragments at the bottom of the bag which has leaf bits, bits of bud, stems and sometimes seeds. * Shotty: (Australian) Carburetor hole on pipe or bong. * Sinsemilla: Spanish for "without seed". Sometimes misspelled as Sensemilla or Sensimilla. * Skaffa: Another word for being "high" or "stoned". * Skins: (European) Rolling papers. * Slice: An eighth of an ounce. * Soapbar: European term for low-quality hash that has had adulterants added for weight. * Spliff: ** (European) A marijuana cigarette mixed with tobacco. ** (Jamaican) A marijuana cigarette that is wider on one end making it a somewhat conical shape. * Sploof: A handmade device made to hide the smell of Marijuana. * Steamroller: A smoking device that is a hollow tube with holes on both ends and a bowl near one end. * Yamba: In the Wolof language of Senegal, S. Africa, Yamba is slang for marijuana. Category:Slang